Némessis's Deception
by Nemessis Drake
Summary: Ni la calidez que desprendían los fogones de la cocina, las bebidas yendo y viniendo por la barra y las mesas, el bullicio de la gente conservando entre ellos entre discusiones y carcajadas y la gente entrando y saliendo del bar podrían haber previsto el encuentro que allí se produciría, dando comienzo a una historia que ni los protagonistas podrían imaginar. / Wolverine x Oc.


**La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir sobre un personaje que, sinceramente, me fascina cada vez más, Logan, Wolverine o Lobezno, como prefiráis llamarlo y la verdad es que hay muy pocos Fics que trates un "Wolverine x Oc" y los que hay la inmensa mayoría están abandonados y de los que he visto no hay ninguno terminado así que espero que este tenga una buena aceptación y pueda terminarlo con la misma ilusión que tengo ahora en este proyecto.**

**Sinceramente, los superhéroes de la franquicia Marvel los he orientado más a como son (físicamente hablando) el las películas que en los comics, me siento más cómoda escribiendo así.**

**Contestaré a los comentarios que reciba este Fic en el inicio de cada capítulo y trataré de responder lo mejor que pueda.**

**Un saludo y espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis con la mismas ganas que le estoy poniendo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

La calidez que desprendía los fogones de la cocina, las bebidas yendo y viniendo por la barra y las mesas, el bullicio de la gente conversando entre ellos entre discusiones y carcajadas y la gente entrando y saliendo del bar no sospechaban lo que en aquel local ocurriría.

Sentado en la barra con una jarra de cerveza en su mano, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero que tapaba una camisa de tirantes blanca y con unos pantalones vaqueros, se encontraba un hombre de pelo y barba corta y marrones mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto, tal vez perdido en el alcohol que residía en su vaso.

Se encontraba aparentemente ausente pero sus sentidos estaban agudizados y no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Unas sillas más allá, en la esquina de la barra había una joven de pelo corto y ondulado, hasta su cuello, de un tono naranja, de piel clara y algunas pecas en los pómulos de sus ojos color de oliva y de piel blanca. Calzaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos vaqueros largos con botas y una chaqueta de cuero negro en sus hombros. Su mirada residía en el líquido marrón de su copa, sin tomarle la más mínima importancia a las miradas, más de una lasciva, que se posaban sobre ella.

Tan solo cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro, haciéndola girarse, apartó su mirada de la copa, resoplando y mirando al sujeto.

– ¿Puedo invitarte a algo, preciosa?

Se trataba de un hombre corpulento, con una cicatriz en su rostro que llegaba de su ceja derecha a su barbilla, atravesando todo su rostro.

– No, ya me invito yo – Pegó un tirón de su brazo, soltándose del agarre de él, colocándose de nuevo frente a la barra –. Pero como vuelva a tocarme o tan siquiera mirarme de nuevo le retuerzo los huevos con unas tenazas y le agujereo las rodillas con un taladro.

El hombre que se encontraba a unas sillas de la escena, no pudo evitar posar su mirada, por el rabillo del ojo en aquella mujer y en sus palabras, las cuales hicieron que sus labios se tornaran en una ligera sonrisa.

– Joder, las tías como tú me ponen como una moto, preciosa.

Ella, que no supo si tirarle la copa en lo alto o escupirle, se decantó por la idea de divertirse un rato. No de la forma en la que él quería hacerlo, precisamente.

Colocó su suave y delicada mano en el brazo del hombre, deslizándola hacia arriba, llegando a su hombro.

– ¿Y cómo soy según tú? –Preguntó la muchacha, subiendo su mano, alzándola un poco, segregando entre sus dedos una masa de color grisáceo que comenzó a tomar forma de una botella de alcohol, provocando que los que llevaban rato observando la escenita, la mirasen más atentos.

– Pues es evidente. Seguro que hace tiempo que no te echan un bien polvo, bonita.

La chica dibujó una sonrisa mientras encerraba los ojos, antes de que el sonido de una botella romperse enmudeció a los allí presentes mientras el hombre caía al suelo inconsciente.

– Prefiero eso a que me lo de un gilipollas como tú.

Con las miradas de todo el bar posadas en ella, cogió su copa, dándole el último trago, dejó el dinero en la barra y se encaminó a la puerta.

– ¿Qué miráis? ¿Queréis un autógrafo? –Bufó ante las miradas de dos jóvenes que se agarraban de la barra, atemorizados, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Salió del bar y su expresión de vacile se tornó por una perpleja al ver que su moto no estaba.

– ¡Me cago en mi estampa! – Gritó dando vueltas por la acera, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – ¡Pero si la dejé aquí, joder! Si no hace más de tres semanas que la robé…

– Pues entonces tampoco sería una gran pérdida, ¿no crees? –Dijo una voz tras ella, haciendo que se voltease para mirarle con el entrecejo evidentemente fruncido, estaba cabreada y si le tocaba mucho las narices las pagaría con él.

– ¿Qué vas, de gracioso? – Gruñó la chica encarándose al hombre.

– No, pero es demasiado divertido ver como alguien que hasta hace unos minutos acaba de dejar K.O. a un cabrón se desespera al ver que le han robado la moto que ella misma había robado semanas antes.

Soltó una falsa de sus labios mientras miraba hacia otros vehículos que pudiese birlar con facilidad.

El recién llegado tan solo se quedó observando a la joven, la cual se acercó a una de las motos que más había llamado su atención.

Palpó con la yema de su dedo la ranura por donde se introducía la llave y de entre sus dedos, comenzó a formarse una pasta, la cual introdujo por dicha ranura. La pasta se solidificó y giró dicho objeto.

De repente, unos brazos rodearon su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, notando un musculoso cuerpo a su espalda, agarrando los mandos de la moto, arrancando la susodicha sin previo aviso.

Un chillido salió de la garganta de la muchacha de ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

La moto fue conducida unas calles más abajo, llegando a una carretera más ancha que las anteriores, donde el hombre dejó libre su brazo derecho, dejando ver unas garras metálicas las cuales usó para clavarlas en el asfalto y así dar un rápido giro, provocando un nuevo chillido de parte de la chica…

El piloto condujo unos metros más hacia delante hasta que decidió dejar de hacer sufrir a la chica.

Tras frenar y apagar el motor, con la joven aún entre sus brazos, algo temblorosa, susurró con un provocativo tono de voz en el oído de la chica.

– ¿Ya no vacilas…?

El delicado cuerpo de la pelirroja se estremeció al notar tan masculina y fogosa voz contra su oído, sintiéndose inevitablemente indefensa, como si aquel hombre tratase de derribar el muro de acero puro que había construido en aquellos años solo para mantener su faceta de mujer segura e independiente a pesar de su temprana edad.

Al ver que la muchacha no le devolvía la pulla y que, incluso, llegó a estremecerse entre sus brazos, sonrió esta vez de forma menos vacilante.

– La próxima vez que vayas a robar una moto vigila que su dueño no esté cerca o que…al menos no sea yo el propietario.

– Lo anotaré en mi lista de "cosas que me las paso por las trompas de Falopio".

El hombre sonrió aún más ante la respuesta de ella, la cual le había pillado bastante de improviso.

Deslizó su mano hasta ponerla frente a la chica, esperando que se la estrechara, pero con la actitud de ella…difícil lo veía.

– Me llamo Logan.

Bajó su mirada a la mano de él al tiempo en el que arqueaba su ceja.

– Eso tampoco es que me importe mucho, pero… Némessis. Pero llámame Neme. –Contestó la mujer mientras conducía su mano a la del hombre, agarrándola suavemente, entrando en contacto por primera vez la suave y delicada piel de la joven con la áspera pero cálida de Logan.

– ¿Ha dónde te dirigías?

– Iba a buscar un motel dónde pasar la noche. Voy de ciudad en ciudad así que dependo de estos.

– Vi un motel unas manzanas más adelante, y yo también buscaba uno, así que ponte detrás y te acerco.

– Ni de coña me voy con un motero con pinta de querer regalar caramelos.

– No sabía que te había causado tan buena impresión, _milady._ – El tono de voz que había empleado el moreno hizo que la chica soltase una suave carcajada, mirándole de reojo.

– Está bien, me fiaré de usted, pero a la más mínima… – Echó su propia mano hacia un lado, dejándola ver claramente. De entre las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a salir de nuevo una masa de color gris que, esta vez, comenzó a tomar forma de pistola –. 9mm Parabellum. Si te me pones gracioso, yo soltaré mi chiste.

De la garganta de Logan salió una suave carcajada ante la inocencia de la chica, pues aún no tenía conocimiento de sus facilidad regenerativa. A pesar de eso, tuvo que admitir que el don de la chica le causaba bastante impresión.

– Está bien. Mantendré a mis manos a raya.

Némessis bajó de la parte delantera de la moto para dejarle ponerse a él, colocándose ella detrás suyo, con sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del corpulento hombre.

Cuándo arrancó, llevó sus manos a la cintura del moreno, deleitando sus oídos con el ruido del motor y el olor a gasolina que tanto le gustaba.

Las ruedas condujeron a ambos hasta un pequeño y bastante cutre _motel de paso_, pero pasar la noche tampoco estaba tan mal, y si era barato…

La pelirroja se bajó de la moto en cuanto el motor de esta se apagó y se paró un instante a observar a quien la había traído hasta allí.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, entraron al interior del motel y se acercaron a la recepción.

Le encargada en ese momento se encontraba leyendo una revista del corazón sosteniendo entre una de sus manos un vaso de plástico cuyo líquido interior parecía ser café de mala calidad.

– Disculpe. –La mirada de la mujer pasó de la revista a Logan, el cual se había paoyado en la mesa de la recepción.

– ¿Una habitación para la pareja?

– No, no. No vamos juntos.

La recepcionista bajó suavemente sus gafas de su nariz, alzándo una ceja mientras observaba al apuesto hombre.

– Bien, pues aquí tiene su habitación – Dejó la llave de esta en la mesa mientras él entregaba el dinero –. Si desea algo…yo estaré por aquí toda la noche.

Por el tono de voz que había empleado la mujer, era obvio que le proponía otro tipo de "tratos" respecto a su trabajo, cosa que hizo que Némessis, por su parte, lanzara una mirada a la mujer.

– Yo también quiero una habitación.

– ¿No eres un poco joven para pasar la noche en un motel? – Y era cierto, no era normal que una muchacha tan joven como era ella, pasara sola la noche en un lugar así.

– ¿No eres demasiado vieja como para intentar tirarte al primero que pasa?

Ante aquella respuesta, la recepcionista no pudo más que entregar la llave de la habitación de ella y dejarla marchar, no sin antes dirijirle una mirada fugaz a Logan.

La pareja se acercó al ascensor y picaron el botón, escuchando el chirrido que hacía este al bajar.

– ¿Siempre tienes una respuesta ingeniosa ante cualquier tipo de pregunta?

– No lo se, simplemente sale de mi.

– Joder…

Ambos subieron al ascensor, tocaron la planta que les correspondía a ambos y el ascensor comenzó a elevarse.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora sin moto?

– Mañana birlaré alguna.

– Asegúrate de que no sea la mía.

– Lo haré, musculitos.

Cuando el ascensor se paró y se abrieron las puertas, los dos salieron de aquel inseguro lugar, acercándose cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

– Buenas noches, Logan.

– Buenas noches, Némessis.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más salir los primeros rayos de sol, la joven chica se desperezó entre las viejas sábanas de su cama, levantándose con algo de pereza.

Se sentó en el borde y buscó sus botas, andando descalza hasta el baño.

Se deshizo de la camiseta con la que solía dormir junto con su ropa interior inferior, dejándola sobre una pequeña banqueta.

– No hay papel higiénico pero si que hay banquetas inservibles y sin sentido por toda la habitación. Me encanta.

Entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua se deslizase por su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Logan, que se disponía a dejar las llaves de la habitación de vuelta a la recepción, salía del ascensor caminando bastante ligero, chocando de una forma algo brusca su hombro con el de un hombre de su estatura, calvo, con una cara de forma aguileña y muy trajeado.

Le olía a problemas, pero, para su asombro, el hombre que iba acompañado por otros dos hombres igual de bien vestidos, ni se molestó en girarse.

No le tomó mayor importancia y acabó por devolver la llave y salir a la calle.

Introdujo la llave y encendió el motor.

El ruido de una pistola hizo que prestase más atención. Un chillido femenino y un suave explotado hicieron que, tal vez por instinto, dejase la moto y subiese corriendo al motel.

Hizo caso a sus sentidos y subió hasta la planta donde había dejado a la mujer pelirroja, viendo que la puerta de la habitación de esta estaba entreabierta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces entró, encontrándose a dos de los hombres con los que se había topado en pie, uno de ellos el calvo, mientras que el tercero se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una señal de bala perforando su cráneo.

El cuerpo de Némessis se encontraba descansando en el aire con el único agarre que la mano de un hombre musculoso en torno a su cuello.

La pelirroja intentaba por todos los medios zafarse del agarre pero se notaba a simple vista que las fuerzas de la chica eran nulas contra un hombre así pero no llegaba a comprender por qué no intentaba usar sus habilidades contra él.

La mirada de la chica se desvió hasta el recién llegado, susurrando como podía, a penas sin aire.

– Logan…

El susodicho, ciertamente, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero al ver la mirada de la chica, una mirada débil que le pedía a gritos que la ayudase, sacó sus fuertes garras.

El hombre de rostro aguileño sacó una pistola, una KP-512 más concretamente y apuntó al hombre, disparando el gatillo al momento.

– ¡Logan! –Gritó la pelirroja mientras veía como la bala se incrustaba en la frente del susodicho.

Sacando las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, clavó su rodilla en la entrepierna de su agresor, haciendo que el hombre, del simple dolor, se estremeciese y soltase así el agarre con el cuello de ella.

Némessis aprovechó para segregar de entre sus dedos nuevamente esa masa tan especial, sabiendo que con ello agotaría las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Esta vez la masa tomó forma de algo más sencillo, un simple cuchillo de cocina, el cual clavó sin dudar lo más mínimo en sus entrañas.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, desplomándose en el suelo.

La pelirroja, como pudo, se mantuvo en pie mientras su compañero la encañonaba con la pistola.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y aquí termina este primer capítulo. La verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado pero si veis un fallo o algo que pueda mejorar agradecería que me lo comentaseis y así poder mejorarlo.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo asi que seguramente lo suba pronto, por supuesto, escrito lo mejor que mi imaginación me permita.**

**Un saludo y recordad que vuestros comentarios hacen que mis ánimos y ganas de escribir aumenten**.

**Némessis Drake.**


End file.
